Sleep walking awake
by Crystal-light-27
Summary: Kai strayed alittle far away from his room and more into rei's. He and rei get to talking and get it on. oneshot reikai


A/N: Hey I don't think this came out very well but what I think doesn't matter so plez R&R. O and as for the end I didn't want them to screw so plez don't send me reviews saying 'Why didn't they screw' our 'you should have made them screw each other' I didn't want it so it doesn't happen. Ok……ok. On with the story.

* * *

Normal pov

It was a dark quiet night outside and inside. The kind of night you might just want to go out in, just so you can watch the stars. But no one was outside in the bladebreakers residents, and everyone else was asleep inside. Well, except for one person, Kai Hiwartari. Kai was quickly but quietly walking down the long dark hallway inside of Tyson's dojo. He took no notice to any paintings or any wooden doors that he passed, so in other words Kai was looking for something. Not that kind of looking where you want something but you're not sure what so you walk around aimlessly waiting for something to catch your eye. No, Kai had a purpose for being up so late but he wouldn't tell if you asked.

Seeing how Tyson's dojo didn't have any windows and it was night time Kai was walking in pitch blackness. Even though it was completely dark kai could see perfectly. It seemed that all the training at the abbey didn't go to a complete waste. Then again it didn't exactly seem like Kai was in full control of his mind. It seemed more like kai had finally gone over the edge. But again he had a good reason. It was all because of the obsession he had over rei. Then again sneaking down a dark hallway in the middle of the night does scream more stalkers then obsessor, but it was Kai so all could be forgiven if his purpose was accomplished. I guess in Kai's mind sneaking down a hallway towards your hidden crush's room at 1:00 in the morning didn't scream crazy, an especially when love was involved.

Kai's pov

'_I know I shouldn't do this but I must see rei. I've never loved anyone before. Never felt that pang of guilt when someone cries. Never felt heat rise to my face when I mess up, if I ever messed up. Only with him. He is so handsome and graceful. I can just imagine those cute fangs peaking over those rosy red lips of his in one of his famous smiles. I can just imagine how those fangs would feel nipping at my neck, or those rosy lips gracing mine in a passionate kiss. I bet he tastes like vanilla or peaches and cream._ '

Stuck in my thoughts I almost didn't notice that I had reached his door. Safe and sound, no one had heard me. My plan was almost complete. There was only one problem. '_I am not sure if I can open his door. What if he isn't gay? What if Mariah has already gotten him_? ' Staring at the dark oak was so much more tempting then actually going in there and telling rei how I felt. But can I really give up now; I mean I have spent countless hours sitting on my bed dreaming about this moment. Can I really just turn around now?

Normal pov

Torn between actually going into rei's room or turning around now were kai's only chooses. But before he could make a choice his heart took control and kai silently opened the door to rei's room. Slowly stepping in Kai shut the door and took in his surroundings.

The walls were painted a calm light blue, just like Rei calm and cool, and to the far left were a giant window shrouded in bleach white curtains. The carpet was a darker shade of deep sea blue which had absolutely no stains. But this is Rei so a mess in his room would never happen at least not by him. But what really caught kai's attention was the small black bed in the far right corner. Yes, the bed was covered in rich black silk sheets. A color that seemed so out of place in his light calm colored room. The most frightening thing in the entire room was that those exact sheets covered a small lump which kai could only assume was rei.

Before approaching the bed kai made sure he finished analyzing the room, just in case something went wrong. He might be forced to make an escspe attempt. So as his eye's continued until he found a small table beside rei's bed. In the dark it looked hand-made probably from oak or pine. Upon the table was a tiny black book with the words DIARY printed ever so neatly. Kai made a mental note as to ask rei about that later. He had a feeling (more of a hope) that the book contained rei's undying love for him. But continuing on kai saw another door only a couple feet away from rei's bed on the adjacent wall. Kai automatically knew it must be the bathroom, and that it was. There was nothing left for kai to waste time on, so he ever so carefully made his way to rei's bed. In a few seconds he was there standing next to the kitten he loved so much.

kai's pov

I sat down on to rei's bed making sure not to disturb him. He was so beautiful silently sleeping. His pure golden eyes were masked behind thick, almost girly, eyelashes. Kai could still imagine those suns shining towards his direction during the day. His rosy pink lips were parted ever so slightly so he could lightly breathe. His soft creamy hands were loosely clutching the silk blankets up to his perfectly formed chin. And there rei slept quietly and calmly.

I truly didn't like that he had the covers pulled up so high in the middle of one of Japan's hottest summers. So I gently took them in my hand and pulled them slowly down to his waist. He had no shirt on only crimson boxers, but who could blame him I my self also had no shirt just black boxers on. I was actually happy he had no shirt because now I could see his nicely toned chest. It also was a beautiful tan like the sun-kissed skin on his face. I couldn't help but reach out and touch it. I left my hand there and felt his chest gently rise and fall with each breath he took. He shivered slightly when I placed my hand there but I started to gently rub my hand up and down on his chest and he immediately started to purr in a sweet voice. It was beautiful. I never knew he could purr but it was an incredible bonus that only made me love him more. It was so sweet it was deep and seductive. It was almost to the point of sexy but not unless Rei was awake would it be that.

I couldn't help my self I just had to lean down and kiss him. I roughly pushed my tongue into his mouth; he did taste like vanilla. It was wonderful; his mouth was warm and inviting. I knew this was wrong it like taking advantage of him, but I continued with the kiss until I felt his eyes open. I was waiting to be shoved away, but it never came. In reality rei actually put his arms around me and pushed deeper into the kiss. I was in complete bliss, but when the need for air became to much we both pulled away.

"That was incredible kai. Can we do it again?" rei spoke in an exhausted voice.

I was completely taken back by rei's question. "You mean that you actually want to kiss me again."

I could not believe what I was hearing. Rei slowly sat up and faced me with a giant smile on his face.

"Um well yeah. But if you don't want to then we won't." Rei spoke very carefully, picking and choosing only what he thought were the safest words. "I mean you don't have to. You probably don't even want to do it again. I mean you have never shown any sign of liking someone, especially a guy, so why me, right."

I was so happy to hear rei's reply. He may not have come out and said 'hey Kai I am gay and in love with you' but I could see it in his eyes and in the way he was talking. I was going to tell him I loved him but then again there is a saying called' actions speak louder then words'. So I lent down again and kissed rei for the second time in one night. It was fiery and passionate, but had to end when both of us needed air. Damn air was becoming a real pain in the ass. "Rei I've loved you for so long but I was afraid you might have already found someone: like that evil pink powder-puff. But I am glad you haven't."

"Really" was rei's simple reply ". I would never go out with MARIAH! ARE YOU INSANE! Kai I love you and even though your giant block of crude, bitchy, ice your still hot sexy and completely alluring."

"Thanks I think"

I was growing inpatient with how long this was taking so, I climbed right into rei's bed started to kiss rei's neck. Soon I was on top of him kissing and sucking on him, but I made sure to keep a gentle hand rubbing rei's chest. Just so I could hear rei purr. The last actual words I heard him say were ' god oh god I need you, Kai. I LOVE YOU!'

THE END

* * *

VERY CRAPPY I KNOWN JUST PLEZ R&R FOR ME. THIS IS ME IF YOU DON'T REVIEW (--) THIS IS ME IF YOU DO REVIEW () SEE THE DIFFRENCE….GOOD. **_NOW REVEIW_**


End file.
